


Testing His Patience

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Caring Gabriel, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Gabriel, Edging, F/M, Master/Slave relationship, Mentions of Future Aftercare, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Gabriel, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Reader, Taunting, Trying Gabriel's Patience, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader and her boyfriend/dominant, Gabriel, are home alone while her brothers are out on a hunt, and she makes the mistake of questioning just how dominant he really is *wink wink*Based on the prompt: Taunting your dom: "you're a soft dom, you're too shy to do anything. I could top you so easily." and watching them getting more and more worked up until they finally slam you against the nearest surface and choke you, "Wanna say that again, baby?"
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/Winchester!Reader, Gabriel/Winchester!You, Gabriel/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Testing His Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I saw this prompt the other day and immediately thought of Gabriel... Hope you darlings enjoy :)

* * *

Gabriel sat on the plush armchair in his room, watching tv, and caressing your back lazily while you lounged on his lap. Your phone rang and you hopped up from his lap to get it from the bedside table, dropping onto the bed and unlocking the screen. "Hey, Dean-o, how's the hunt going?"

"Went okay at first, but the one vamp nest turned into about three vamp nests, so Sammy and I are gonna be gone for a few extra days."

"Do you guys need Gabe to bring me there?"

"Nah, we got it kiddo. Stay at the bunker and we'll call you if we need research."

"Okay, Love you. Tell Sam I love him too."

"Love ya too, little sis... Try to keep Gabriel in line."

You laughed, "Yeah right... Talk to ya later." You threw your phone on the bed and Gabriel chuckled.

"Soooo," He drawled, crossing one leg over the opposite knee. "You're supposed to keep me in line?"

"Yeah, and I can."

"Oh, is that so?" He smirked, standing to his feet and stalking towards you, stopping when he was just inches from your body. "And who's gonna keep you in line, Sugar?"

"I'm a strong, independent, dominant Winchester."

Gabriel barked a laugh, wrapping his arms tight around your waist and leaning back just enough to look in your eyes, "Cupcake, you are the least dominant person I have ever been with."

"I could be dominant." 

"No, you couldn't. But that's why you're so good at being such an obedient little slave for your Master... and daddy loves his good girl." He purred, nuzzling your neck with his nose and pressing kisses to the curve of your shoulder. "What you do you say we take advantage of Thing One and Thing Two being gone longer than expected and have a little fun." Gabe bounced his eyebrows suggestively and you laughed,

"Only if I get to dom you." 

"Please, like you could ever dominate me, Sugar."

You pushed away from his chest and strutted across the room, swaying your hips seductively knowing that his eyes were definitely on your every move, " You're a soft dom and you're too sweet to do anything really rough with me... I could top you so easily." 

"Better watch your little mouth, Cupcake." He growled, stalking towards you again, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Like you would ever actually punish me... All you ever do is spank me and we both know how much I love when Master spanks me." You reached up to cup your breast and moaned, pouting at Gabe. "I wish you would really dominate me, but you're just too sweet and gentle..." You shrugged innocently, knowing you were working at his patience. "Hell, you were probably even a sub before me."

In an instant, Gabriel had you pinned against the bedroom door, forcing a quiet whimper from your lips as your back hit the door. Your eyes locked with his whiskey ones, and you let your eyes fall closed in submission, moaning when you felt his fingers close around your throat. "Wanna say that again, Sugar?"

"No, Master." You whined, rubbing your thighs together noticeably, making him smirk. 

"Guess my girl  _ does _ want me to be a little more rough."

"Gabe, please."

"Nuh uh, Cupcake... Strip and get on the bed, now." He released your throat and you quickly obeyed, striping your top half as you walked to the bed and kicking off your jeans while using the bed for a support. You laid on your back and Gabriel's eyes coursed over you with a hungry gleam. "Spread your legs." You did as he told you to and he let out a pleased growl, "Fuck, I love seein' how wet you get for me." Gabriel dipped his fingers into your glistening sex, rubbing small circles around your clit and watching as your hips bucked up to meet his hand, your desperation bringing a smile to his face. "Does my girl still think I can't dominate her the way she needs to be?"

"If I say no will you fuck me?" You moaned, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth and opening your eyes just long enough for him to catch the playful gleam you held in them. 

"Little slut" Gabriel gripped your hips roughly, digging his fingers into your skin as he flipped you onto your knees, swatting your ass hard and reveling in the sound as it ricocheted off the walls. With a snap of his fingers, his clothes were gone and he positioned himself behind you, tugging your hips back to grind your ass against his crotch. "Tell me what you want, Y/N."

"I want you to fuck me, please Master, I need to feel your thick cock." You arched your back more, positioning yourself at the perfect angle for Gabriel to slide his cock into your soaking cunt. His head fell back in pleasure as he felt your walls flex and tighten around his length. Gabriel wrapped your hair around his hand and pulled, matching the motion with the first thrust of his harsh pace that he adopted, fucking deep inside of you and working you quickly to the edge. Closing your eyes tight, you prepared for the bliss of an orgasm only to feel the building pressure stall as you neared the edge, bringing you close but not allowing you over the edge. Whining desperately, you met Gabriel's rough thrusts and he laughed, "Not quite, Sweetheart, perks of having angel grace... I can keep that pretty little pussy from cumming for as long as I want." Gabriel heard your breathing audibly hitch and slapped your ass again, thrusting in even deeper and bringing you to the edge a second time but not letting you climax.

Four times into being worked to the edge and kept from coming, you were nearly in tears and begging to cum. Gabriel pulled out, practically throwing you onto your back and slamming back in, burying his face in the curve of your neck and nipping at your skin. "I'm sorry, Gabe, Please." You cried, wrapping your legs around his hips.

Growling, Gabriel whispered in your ear, "What did you call me?"

"Master! I'm sorry, Master, please."

"Good slut." He thrust his hips forward once more, hitting every spot perfectly and letting you cascade over the edge, finally allowing you to cum for him. Gabriel's cum coated your inner walls, and he lazily rolled his hips, pumping into you slowly as you took everything he had. Both of you lay still and panting, Gabriel just barely holding himself up on his forearms, and you reached up to run your fingers through Gabriel's golden hair, 

"Thank you for my punishment, Sir."

"Are you gonna be a good girl and not question me anymore?"

You tugged your lip between your teeth and glanced to the side like you were thinking, smiling innocently, "If I get treated like that for questioning you... then hell yeah I am." 

"Little slut," He smirked, kissing you gently but passionately, the kiss effortlessly conveying that you were his world and that you never had to question it. He moved off of you and laid with his back against the headboard, welcoming you into his arms and holding you gently. "Do you want aftercare before you take a nap? I got pretty rough with you." He spoke softly, massaging his fingers over the bruises that were already forming on your hips, and you yawned. 

"No, I wanna sleep first."

Gabriel kissed your head, settling down further under the covers, and turned to face you, enclosing you in his arms, holding you protectively against his chest and letting you use his bicep as a pillow, listening to your soft breathing as you drifted to sleep in his the warmth of his arms.


End file.
